Voice Over Internet Protocol (“VoIP”) networks have significantly reduced the barrier of entry for using mass telephone calling applications such as auto-dialers, and these applications are increasingly available to users with bad intentions. Such mass telephone calling applications not only allows users to generate vast amounts of network traffic, but provide the flexibility to fake the identity of the traffic they are generating. This, coupled with the overall leniency and lack of controls of some VoIP service providers, has resulted in the increasing occurrence of identity misrepresentation and counterfeiting for fraudulent purposes.